In the expenses of Time
by Nightnats
Summary: Portals keep appearing in Konoha for unknown reasons. Where will Sohee and Naruto end up? Is the place... the past of Konoha? A romance between YondaimexOC. Slightly Itachi too.
1. Tomorrow's past

First Chapter: Tomorrows past

"Let me get it right, there is a what?"

"A portal, actually a dimension of sorts,"

"….Yeah, sure, I'll get along in making my mind believe that. Kakashi sensei! I am no longer 14!" short pause "well, just take it as I am no longer naïve," spoke the slightly colored teen.

"Yes yes, I will take that in mind," the pale grey haired man said while taking a green book from his back pocket, his hip attitude not gaining much of attention.

"Just how many times have you read that book… Anyway, I'll check if the 'thing' sucks people and sends her to the under-world," She said, brushing the short front hairs lying on her for-head from her dark eyes, not straying from her usual joking and mocking words.

"Go and see it yourself, give it a try in being affected," said neutrally the calm reading Kakashi, somehow in a slight disturbed way.

"Sorry?" Asked the girl in a half perplexed expression.

"Nothing nothing, if you excuse me," took few steps the over calm sensei still reading and disappearing with a small white smoke.

"Ha, already wanting me to disappear, well, what can I expect from a Virgo," Spoke silently the dark haired girl in a half smile, inclined towards the sarcastic side. "Sorry, I am not planning in disappearing just yet," spoke alone with a soft cocky voice.

Morning was coming, she impulses herself to jump high and landed on a high tree, skipping and jumping through the lavish green forest she arrived to the ceiling of the main gate where some guards were in guard nins stood in upward position, seeing the girl quickly arrive on top, the nearest smiled.

"Training already?" He asked the landing girl.

"Nah, with which sensei anyway?" She mentioned jokingly, referring of them to be still sleeping.

"Ha ha, aren't you a busy one," said the guard standing in his initial position, concentrating in the horizon beyond the forest.

"Ha, talking about busy, well, I'll do a favor and disappear, see ya," once again, she had jumped towards another ceiling.

Konoha sure looked so quiet and peaceful at morning, its giving rays lightened gracefully over the houses and streets. "Here we are," the dark haired girl stopped in one of high buildings near the main one of the hokage and lifted her face to admire the morning glow reflecting each detail from the carved faces on the rocky mountain, a beautiful sight of indeed. So did they expect people admire their carved faces one day? She began to think. Or is it a resemblance for you looking at your village? Her warm gaze viewed each Hokage. "Of course including you Tsunade-sama," she widened her smile into a big grin. "Too bad the others are dead… did all of them die from protecting the village?" She spoke softly, in mere whispers. Her eyes drifted to the second last carved face. "Yondaime… I wonder…" her eyes slightly half closing, with this, she took few steps side and impulses for, yet again, a jump, now towards one of her friends.

"These are the current status the genins are affording during missions, D rank missions are still waiting for support and also the reports of dimen-" The documentary analyzer Shizune was interrupted by the snore of a certain hokage.

"Tsunade-sama!! This is no time for sleep!!!" Yelled the angered woman to Tsunade obligating this one to jump from her current administer seat.

"Shizune, you should control your yelling," said the half sleepy hokage as she rubbed constantly the back of her head in laziness.

"Tsunade-sama, you know fully that-" "Don't worry, yesterday I didn't drink, anyhow, you were telling me?" Tsunade took a long yawn and then straightened her back for formal support.

"Y-yes, genins are currently-" "Tsunade-sama! There is an emergency!" The door behind Shizune bursted open showing a fatigued jounin trying the catch his breath.

"What did you say?" Asked seriously Tsunade as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"A-Akatsuki, members from the Akatsuki have entered to Konoha!" Exclaimed the masked anbu leaving the two women perplex. "What did you say?" Tsunade gained calmness after the astonish news and quickly narrowed her eyes in a serious manner.

Naruto's house laid not far from the stone wall sculptures, she supposed. The black haired girl jumped from roof to roof, her black light weighted leathered cloth surged from the beginning of the black wide shorts on the back of the girl making it lift in every landing or air impulse from below. Her rather loosened red shirt supported it's feather weight by the two clothes tied firmly from our protagonist on the back of the neck, it revealed her wide shoulders and the upper back, a narrow décolleté finished up the beginning of the stomach while the shirt's size reached, in calm posture, till the ending of her navel.

"Wonder if Ino or Sakura have some free time," she quickly removed some tuft short front hairs from her dark eyes. She had let her hair free this time, tying it up wasn't on her mind, neither long of short, it reached till the upper part of her wide back.

"Ok, today I'm taking a whole day break," she grinned to herself as she stopped in the roof of the building where Naruto's department was, she crouched and left her two toes balance her weight.

It has been 2 years since Naruto's departure; he had come back with Jiraiya and with more black, now, Naruto being 14 years old, almost 15, he showed the gleam of ambition, knowing he was yet a step closer of becoming hokage.

"Yet, me being 16, he already passed my height," she slightly sighed with a smile. A pink petal fell gracefully on top of her dark head, that's right, we are now in spring eve, the blossom trees will be soon full of sakuras, can't wait for that to happen.

"Now now," She stood from her current position and jumped to Naruto's small terrace, is the door better? Never mind. She knocked, at first, gently on the thick glass, a curtain covered all sight from the inside, there was no response. As she sighed and was about to knock again, the curtains from the inside moved revealing the one inside the building.

"Hey Naruto!" She greeted with a smile on her face as her smile was paid back by the warm one of the ready Naruto.

"Sohee-chan!" He then opened the window making contact with the sweet air from outside.

"Just wanted to pass by and see you," Sohee sweetly said.

"You sure made about time! Wanna have some ramen? I was about to go to Ichiraku's so some company wouldn't be bad, yet…" Showed Naruto a somewhat worried face followed afterwards by the giggles of Sohee.

"Don't worry, I pay for myself," replied Sohee pointing with her thumb to herself. "Now, aren't you relieved?"

"Ehhh!? A portal?" Said Naruto in intriguing curiosity, both young nins jumping, heading towards I Ichiraku.

"Yeah, I talked with Kakashi this morning about it. Of course, we don't know much of it," said Sohee while jumping.

"Sohee-san?" Asked suddenly Naruto catching the attention of the girl.

"Yeah Naruto? Something wrong?" She politely asked.

There suddenly an awkward silence between both of them, one waiting for the question.

"Naruto?" Sohee showed a confused face, both of them didn't stop in their jumping phase.

Naruto looked at Sohee and began to speak.

"About the Chunnin exam…" Naruto began somehow in insecure voice. Sohee quickly remembered, Naruto hadn't been classified Chunnin yet, after all, it was only 2 years of training, away from Konoha.

"Yes?" Questioned Sohee for further conversation.

"I was wondering this morning if I should take again the Chunnin exam," said Naruto, not slowing his pace.

"Nah I don't think there's-" "Finally found you, hmph," interrupted a rather deep voice, was it what Sohee thought? Both quickly turned to face who it was, nobody.

"Who is there?" Asked Sohee while Naruto prepared for quick attacks. It was then someone appeared, not far from them, with the familiar clothes once seen. The black with red clouds...

"!" There was not needing of time for guessing who it was. The man retrieved the straw hat revealing his blonde tied up hair.

"I wasn't assigned to kill people like you, so, be a good girl and hand over the kid with the kyubi," the man said as his eyes fell upon the girl.

"W-Who are you? What is-" "Deidara, if so needed, now, are you going to hand the kid? I believe this is the less harm for you to ask, hmph," said Deidara.

"….Damn…"Both Naruto and Sohee narrowed eyes in alertness. What type of day this will turn to be?

"Naruto, this guy…" "I know" quickly answered the blonde boy as his eyes did not stray from Deidara.

"Hm? You won't?-" "Now!" Both of them disappeared from their spots.

"It's useless!" Deidara threw a white clayed bird and soon transformed to a big sized one flying with sharp speed towards the two, exploding just when being near enough to injure both.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped to avoid the explosion yet it was to big, making Naruto still be in the damaging area.

"No!" Sohee quickly focused chakra into her feet to step quickly on air and grabbed Naruto from the arm, jumping right down the building forcing Naruto do every move she had done to avoid contact with the clayed bird.

"Naruto you've got to-" "If it weren't for Itachi I would have killed you from the beginning girl," Deidara's voice sounded right beside Sohee as she, effortlessly tried to run from him, he punched her in the shoulder and quickly made her float using his chakra, choking her with binds.

"Sohee!" Naruto quickly attacked Deidara making him defend the movement of the kid, letting Sohee fall to ground.

"We've gotta escape…" She muttered in heavy breaths as her vision slightly blurring.

"Deidara, haven't you captured it yet?" Another familiar voice sounded in the ears of the three, Naruto had been quickly punched and landed meters from Sohee.

The same garb, adding now a huge sword which somehow related to the Samaheda of a certain individual.

"…" No reply from the lips of Sohee.

"Look what we have here Itachi," said Kisame walking towards the injured Sohee. By hearing the name of which Kisame named, Sohee's heart stopped beating as if it created a tense and frozen air a time, things couldn't go any worse.

"Sohee," The girl didn't dare in lifting sight of the one who had pronounced her name.

"Deidara, quickly grab the kid," said Kisame, "Sasori isn't someone of patience either," he added.

Speechless and already aware of his mission, Deidara preformed quick handseals creating various explosive tags over the two young nins.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I gotta move!" He was making efforts in standing; Deidara didn't lose time in hitting Naruto in a important nerve.

Itachi looked, emotionless every act, his sharingan eyes seemed to be looking for a certain event to occur.

"Now!" Exclaimed innerly Sohee as her eyes turned red just when the explosions occurred. She had used the Sharingan, her blood limit, to escape with Naruto from the explosion, she ran quickly from the area, yet, was quickly surrounded by the same enemies. Her eyes were deep red and prepared.

"Naruto! Can you hear me?" She asked moving him a little.

"S-Sohee, I-I can fight," "Baka, you'll-" "Isn't this sight, right Itachi?" Kisame's voice was heard again, referring to Sohee and her activated Sharingan. Itachi did not reply neither showed emotion whatsoever.

"I will assure you won't get away," Deidara began to perform handseals, Naruto and Sohee were surrounded.

"Damn it…" She cursed in low tune. Suddenly, Sohee felt a sudden force from behind, was it sucking? Was she the only one feeling it? was it truly an energy? It was truly nonsense to act before not thinking, yet, she knew well there was no time or her to think much.

"What is that?" Kisame felt the energy around, Itachi narrowed his Sharingan eyes.

"Here goes," Sohee grabbed the near Naruto before anybody's attention and letted the energy deal the rest of her body and Naruto's.

"No! They are-" "Kisame, stop," said Itachi as the three missing nin saw the quick event of distortion, Sohee, with Naruto, had just disappeared by swirling winds from behind.

"They…" Kisame fell reluctant.

"Dimensions were taking part of Konoha," suddenly added Deidara, lowering his hands.

"So, where will they end up?" asked the blue skinned 'man'.

"Who knows," answered Deidara.

"It depends," suddenly added Itachi, calm and composed as always.

"Depends you say?" asked Kisame turning to his companion.

"Let's go," vanished Itachi, followed afterwards by the resting companions.

"Hmph, where have they gone," Deidara showed a rather unsatisfied expression.


	2. ReEncounter?

Re- Encounter?

"Uh…." Naruto slid from his blurry view as his back was against a hard and rocky floor. "Where… are we?" His gaze cleared and tilted to direct his eyes towards his, somehow, unknown surroundings, wait, he was in Konoha, right? He rose slowly from his laid spot till standing firmly. The blonde boy found himself intrigued and somehow confused, it was then his memories somehow helped reasoning within him. Escaping, rather than fighting, from the Akatsuki, yes, three members, Sohee activating her sharingan while helping… "Sohee?" Naruto quickly shook his head, "Where is Sohee-chan?" He had forgotten. From the last moments with her, memories seem to blur and view fade, she was holding him, trying to sustain from collapsing or tremble because of no support, everything after that made no sense remembering.

"But," his eyes rose from thoughts till facing the resembling and familiar surroundings, is this… Konoha? What about the Akatsuki? He quickly jumped from the hard floor and landed on a near tall tree, Naruto devised from high.

"W-wait," he devised much from his homeland, houses and roads, between them nins and citizens. Naruto took slight attention on the certain atmosphere around.

His mind quickly pointed towards the terrorist group that had entered the village.

"That means that…"

"_Akatsuki must have reached Tsunade-sama!!" _The black haired girl thought nothing but run towards the hokage. Her breath somehow heavy from the dense thoughts that had passed since her awakening in a slightly different Konoha. Sohee rushed from roof to roof, her dark eyes gleaming somehow confused yet oriented. What about the Akatsuki? When opening eyes and deciphering from her past body state she knew she had something with the group, yet, where were they? Weren't they attacking her and Naruto looking for his Kyubi? How come the villagers seem so peaceful and tranquil?

"Can't believe they are still struggling in choosing who to be the fourth,"

"Yeah, isn't Arashi good enough? If I had to choose he'd be the first on the list,"

"Don't be an idiot, anbu testing is always in first hand," one of the anbu responded as he went against the wall till finding support.

"Anyways, Orochimaru-sama surely isn't thinking-" "Hey, who is that?" suddenly asked the other anbu as he raised up from his initial seated posture till looking towards the upper parts of the buildings, his eyes concentrated on the human figure jumping the roofs. The two anbus looked towards the figure that soon took shape after a short concentration of a young girl with rather unseen clothes from around.

"Never saw her before," said the other anbu as he tightened the slightly wide white mask on to his forehead.

Sohee stopped for a moment and found inner silence, was she making much of deal while everything was, in reality, peaceful? No, it couldn't be, she remembered, she had bruises and cuts, Naruto was with her too. She quickly made her mind again and changed direction; she truly didn't want to cause much of attention in something that didn't seem to have existed. Her mind found, yet again, confusion. She looked down towards the street of people, to be exact, Ino's ave. Was today Wednesday? She thought when looking at the nearby streets. Surely even though it was Wednesday there couldn't be much less people, yes, Wednesday wasn't as empty as this. "Nins are sure busy today then!" She said to herself, as her feet slightly impulses to land on an empty alley.

"Arashi-sama!" A young girl that didn't surpass the age of 10 went running towards the individual as this one turned to face the sweet and innocent voice of the short blue haired girl.

"Nina-chan! How have you been?" He crouched gently and slightly opened his arms for the girl usual greet. She landed her small body to his as her short sleeved arms warped, as much as they could, towards the blonde young man with anbu attire.

"Are you going already?" She looked upwards as her deep green eyes met the warm blue ones of the blonde.

"Yes, today I have a very important mission to do," he said as he released to girl making her take few steps behind.

"I-I want to play later," she said somehow sad. An innocent heart always seemed to resolve it all, so pure and true. The blonde smiled, as no ordinary smile, warming all aspects in his path of cold.

"What a great dress you've bought, it would a shame to just leave it without playing right?" He said warmly as the young girl blushed in pink.

"P-promise you'll come back afterwards," she stretched her hand with her pinky finger waiting for the gentleman's reply.

"Promise," he responded as his touch fell gently upon the finger, making the girl blush and smile in the cutest way.

"I'll wait for you Arashi-sama. Don't be late!" The young girl turned her back and ran from Arashi, a smile of joy marked on the lad's face. The girl suddenly turned.

"Remember you said you'd married me when I grow up!" She exclaimed exited.

"I'll wait for you to grow," he showed a warm yet funny smile as he saw the lad run again. The young man stood from his crouched position.

"Aren't you a devil Arashi," appeared an anbu companion few meters from the blonde.

"Not much," he answered leaving both of them in slight laughs.

"Kids these days, hoping to marry as soon as they can," said the anbu companion as he walked to the side of Arashi.

"So, finished daydreaming Arashi-sama?" he joked as he turned his back from Arashi.

"Yeah, let's go," Arashi said showing a small smile after the small joke. Both nins parting from land in a flash.

Sohee had decided, for now, to look for Naruto. It'd be much better to contact him first and ask him if he was as insane as she was or if the only one imagining the Akatsuki raid was her, Sohee sighed.

Walking through the streets of Konoha was somehow… different, soon, she realized the missing structures and buildings of the mid center avenue, there was no gift shops either.

"What in the world," she simply said as passing through unknown people, between them nins that used the headband as they pleased.

"Hm…" her eyes drifted from structure to structure as they fell upon a certain orange one that wasn't much of an attention seeker. "Mr Kenpo's shop," she said to herself, almost as if saying it bowed her worries and made her a bit more tranquil. With short steps, she reached to the shop up till its main door. "Ha ha it was time for him to clean the dirt on top, it looks way better like this," she said in a small tune as she made her way inside the weapon shop, wait, weapon shop? Sohee stepped to her original place and eyed the rather old fashioned kunais and other symbol tags through the thin glass. The girl did not fight curiosity and entered to the new weaponry shop.

"Excuse me," she said while pushing aside the red clothed entry. No one replied. Her gaze quickly ventured though the different looking shop, the wide desk of clothes replaced by a rather old looking wooden one that displayed different varieties to nins and such. Beside the long desk stood a little crafts engine, a spinner on the right marked much of its use for remolding hard and pointy objects, it was once a engine for texture smoothing. The difference between the past clothes shop with the weapon one sure made difference, yet… was it to be taken as lightly she was taking it now? How come the weapon shop didn't seem… right? All she could do is adapt, after all, Mr Kenpo did say that his family liked the weapon area. "Yet, their clothes were the ones that looked good on me…" she silently said in annoyance. The surprising change didn't last long though. Sohee went towards the large and wide desk. "Hello?" She called again; no one seemed to be in there after all. Her eyes savored the old fashioned kunais that displayed with their costs written on a white sheet on top of them, she suddenly widened her eyes as they had fell upon the cost of a certain kunai.

"30000 yen!?" She exclaimed with low voice as her face did not stray from the first impulse. How? That kunai didn't look much a great deal. She opened her side pocket and took out from it one of her kunais, her eyes quickly compared. "Sheesh, what has Mr Kenpo gotten?" Her kunai, which wasn't of the best of its own, did not seem to be lower looking than the one she was holding on her left hand. "Well, there must be a reason; maybe it's faster and lighter. She began to weight the two kunais, each on their corresponded hands; it didn't seem to match her quick hypothesis. The edge of it did not show much of danger either.

"How about," she began to take from place the other 'appealing' looking kunais near her soon finding her comparing two with other two.

"Well, it does have much of style for collectors, I suppose," she said as her eyes did not tire from her constant observations. Suddenly, the sound of a creaking door beyond the wide desk was heard, she quickly lifted her view to meet the owner of such drastically-changed shop.

"W-who is there?" An unfamiliar voice asked, Sohee wondering if it was an attendant of the owner.

"Excuse me, where is-" "W-what are you doing with my objects!?" A rather familiar looking man with white attire appeared exclaiming from the sight he viewed of the girl holding most of his kunais on display.

"H-Hello Mister Kenpo, em… today the shop looks kinda…different," the teen found nothing but the red angered faced of the 'familiar' Mr Kenpo.

"A thief! A thief!! She is stealing my objects!!" He exclaimed taking much of attention of the outside of the shop.

"W-wait! What are you saying!? I was just-" "Stop her!!" The man shouted as the girl found herself in confusion and surprise from his rather unlike reaction until she felt a hard impact on her left arm leaving her in pain as she released all kunais except for hers and crashed to the wall opposite of the shop, leaving Sohee against of the wall from such unexpected impact. Who did that? Three Anbus quickly appeared in front of the girl, their white blobbed masks covering their faces. The few people that walked peaceful parted quickly from the area.

"W-wait! I have no intention in stealing of … those things!" Sohee tried not to take out a joking comment. It pained her back to have received such solid impact.

"Making force before asking or trying too, stupidity," Sohee said aloud disgusted by the action yet tried to maintain her coolness.

"She doesn't seem to be a normal citizen…" One of the masked men said while checking the clothes and attire in general.

"Where do you come from? Why were you taking the objects from place?" asked one of the anbu little squad as he stepped forward.

"Sheesh… I am from this village and I swear I had no intention of taking anything from the shop, and even, it was the owner that began yelling at first sight!" Sohee reclaimed as she stood up from the impact. "You would have broken a normal citizens' back for a lifetime," she added as he eyes viewed the standing anbu squad whom seemed to have certain difficulty in knowing who the girl was.

"I've never seen her before…" said one the squad as he viewed again the intriguing girl.

"You… give us your full identification, we will send clear registry to know your whereabouts" the third anbu stepped forward. Sohee stood, with un-descript able expression on face, surely there was much of Konoha to tell while in her sleep, she didn't feel like sleeping for days either.

"Tell us your full identification," one of the anbu squad quickly stretched his arm to grab her neck; she instantly reacted and countered such simple blow by deflecting the arm and pushing him in a brink towards the wall.

"Why do you avoid peaceful talk?" She asked rather mockingly while leaving the taller man in amusement, as well as the others who quickly reacted by going towards such un-familiar teen.

"Hey!-" The rather cocky girl was now against the hard wall, a kunai slightly brushing the beginning of her neck. She didn't have chances of being released; the other two anbus were in charge of each side of her while the other was in front, rather implying fear and subdue, she had been caught. Sohee tried to be as calm as it could be; there was no reason for them to kill her after all...

The anbu squad did not feel any danger from the girl yet her short and fast sudden skills made weary for them to use such method.

"We will repeat one more time, full identification; we must inform you to the three sannins," said the anbu of the kunai. Did he just say three sannins? They are Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru aren't they? But… why they? Why not simply hokage or Tsunade-sama? They weren't including Orochimaru in there

right? At any case, Sohee decided it was better for her to tell and be free first.

"Uchiha Sohee, 16 years old," she said giving up her logical sense.

"Uchiha?" There was a sudden silence leaving everybody perplex by their own reasoning.

"Y-yes…" Sohee didn't feel surprised by their sudden confusion; she knew it was difficult to see that there was another survivor of then clan after the massacre by the bastard Itachi, yet, wasn't that pretty known by then? Much of the people knew of it, shouldn't the anbus be more aware of it?

"…I've never seen her in the Uchiha province either," said one of the anbus while holding firmly her left arm, prepared for all kind of attack. Sohee found yet again confusion.

"Uchiha province?" She asked as she suddenly felt the cold sharp kunai pressing a bit more to her lower neck.

"We will verify if it is a lie or truth," it was in brink for them to be holding her in a locked position, for her to be unable to move freely.

"H-hey! Wait! What are you thinking!? Let me go!!" Sohee struggled slightly because of the uncomfortable way she was being submitted.

"We will take you too-" "You don't have to take me anywhere! Seriously, what you are doing is plainly exaggerated!!" Sohee said out loud not thinking twice in her rather running mind.

"Why you-" "Wait," A unknown yet calm voice implied attention on the current event. Sohee, having closed her eyes, she opened them to meet who had just appeared, her view met nothing more than two other anbu, the same light white uniform on their tall build.

"Oh man…" she simply hoped for a better succession. When her eyes lifted from the view of the two new anbus that had just appeared, they widened, her dark brown eyes couldn't be deceiving her much, she was surprised, almost not believing the sight she had that moment as she raised towards the anbu's faces.

"_Naruto?" _

Please send a review, it will be really appreciated! For me to write the 3 chap too.


	3. Uzumaki Arashi?

**Third chapter: ****Uzumaki Arashi?**

It was some sight Sohee had been staring the few moments of the person she couldn't take eyes off.

"Naruto?" She asked in the lowest tune possible making it almost a thinking line. Everybody fixed their attention to the blonde tall young man.

"What has happened here?" asked the blonde as his eyes fell upon the locked girl, as he did, Sohee's heart quickly jumped from place making her blush slightly, his light yet deep blue eyes reflecting the un-familiar teen. Her clothes weren't much to be seen and her dark features of eyes and hair could have bee easily viewed from the white light armor of the anbu.

"_Is it really Naruto?" _wondered Sohee as doubts ventured her occupied mind; he surely did resemble much yet…

"We caught her stealing weapons. She claims to be from the Uchiha clan," said quickly the anbu that grabbed firmly Sohee from behind.

"Uchiha clan?" The blonde didn't take his eyes of the black haired girl. Both of the new anbus walked calmly towards the locked girl while this one tried to contain, as she could, the blush that wanted to spread on her cheeks. The blonde anbu stopped till a reasonable distance from Sohee and did not stray eyes.

"W-wait, let me explain. I said I wasn't stealing and surely, it might be difficult to understand but, I am a survivor with Sasuke," she said trying to clear things yet again. Her words left nothing but misunderstand.

"Arashi-san, we should leave this girl in hand of them, we got to finish a mission first," said the anbu that had arrived with the man similar to Naruto.

"I know well, yet, I can't leave an innocent girl whose words seem honest," said Arashi as short silence intertwined and deflected most of others' comments. His eyes fell again towards her eyes, so deep and true… Sohee knew instantly that that very man wasn't Naruto, not because of his kind and warm words but of his recognition or bonded relation for her.

"Isn't that right?" He asked in such warm voice as his eyes made Sohee's wonder in the never ending dimension.

"Y-yes! Please let me go and I'll explain if necessary," said Sohee as she looked sideways trying to project her voice towards the ones behind.

"Arashi, we know well of your constant flirting and wooing, yet, they do much better in better occasions," said one of the anbus as he tightened his grip for Sohee. With these words, it was almost visible the slightly pissed Sohee. The heck if he was flirting or wooing, it was much better than brutal anbus that seemed to have had not much of a good time on their missions and letted all impulse out on a misunderstood girl.

"I know much well of it, yet, this is much of least courtesy for the right, I believe she does not posses foul intentions," the blonde anbu said. "Now, shouldn't you be going to the main office?" he suddenly commented.

"…Well Arashi, be sure to send this girl to her right place," the grip behind Sohee had loosened making her finally move wrists. Sohee looked back and soon found the three anbus that had taken her jump in an instant.

"Sheesh…" she quietly said while looking slightly backwards.

"Arashi," simply said the companion to his partner as if mentioning about their late encounter for the mission.

"Yeah, I know," he responded and then directed his eyes to the girl he had just helped, his eyes saw the injuries and bruises on her arms and legs.

"I'll head on first," the companion anbu jumped and disappeared.

"Did they do much of damage?" He asked taking attention from Sohee.

"Kind of, but, its fine. The thing that bothered me most was the unjust way of taking me on though," she added as she swept dust from her left arm.

"Please forgive them. To have resisted much, you must be a nin from a hidden village," he commented as he walked towards the girl for a closer range.

"Wait, it's been bothering me. You know I am from this village right?" Said Sohee as her mind ventured for a point of guidance.

"Well, we learn new things everyday, what is your name?" He asked. His voice as so warm, had Sohee every seen him in the village? Her mind quickly darted towards Naruto, she knew the man standing in front of her wasn't Naruto, they had called him Arashi weren't day? Yet, why everything seemed so familiar even though she didn't know? At any rate, it would be better for her to continue on her such 'unknown whereabouts´ of her own village, they would actually know who they were talking with.

"Sohee, Uchiha Sohee. Thank you very much, the other anbus just jumped and began to ask in such brutal way," she said as her left arm burned of pain, she held, clutching slightly her teeth.

"That injury…" the girl was interrupted by her own pain as gentle and warm hands removed the hand she was having on her left arm, the other hand took gently the pained arm.

"You should head immediately to the infirmary. I am sorry but I have to go for a mission," his gentle hands rubbed slightly the left arm as he raised sight, it felt…right, somehow right. His warm gaze to her surprised eyes, how so courteous to a stranger he had never seen before?

"Ok," the girl slightly nodded as the young man left the injured arm.

"I am surprised…" he suddenly said as the intrigued Sohee did not oppose in showing expression.

"Of what?" she politely asked not wanting to sound rude.

"I'd like to talk to you after my mission," replied the blonde again as he took his anbu mask and placed it in right place ready to impulse and jump.

"Hm? Wait, was your name?" the girl asked, slightly embarrassed by her late question.

"Arashi, Uzumaki Arashi, I'll be looking forward our next talk, please head to medical treatment," he disappeared.

There stood Sohee, blank. Did he just say Uzumaki? She must have heard wrong. She shook her head for order.

"Arashi Uzumaki…" Sohee thought carefully. "I'll better meet Naruto," she decided, when wanting to jump her arm pained again making her remember of Arashi's words, of her to go to medical treatment instantly.

"Man he was some cute guy…" she said in low voice. "I'll go to Naruto first," she said as she clutched her teeth to stand the pain, "I'll treat them after making some sense," she said as her destination was no other than the Ichiraku ramen place. As she jumped from roof to roof, her gaze wandered automatically towards the sculptured faces of the hokages, as soon as she did, she felt nothing more than being perplex, such concentration broke that made her stand incorrectly making her fall sideways on the roof.

"…W-what in the world?..." she quickly shook and rubbed her eyes. She stood again from the sudden fall and didn't take eyes of the rocky side of the mountain. Was she truly in…

Her gaze enumerated the number of sculptured faces.

"One, two, three?..."

**A short chapter for a break. Hope you liked it!**

**Please don't forget to review!! I'll write the next chapter if receiving it.**


	4. Starting point

**Chapter four: A start point**

"Hm?" A unknown man found him and his side companions in an intrigued session as they watched with certain curiosity the strip colored paper that a young blonde boy had shown them when entering rather happily.

"This is a coupon you say?" asked the never-seen man with rather familiar features as the other two men gazed at the new boy.

"Just what has happened to Konoha, c'mon, I've been reserving that coupon for today!" Naruto said back rather annoyed and misunderstood.

"Boy, we don't accept these papers for a cup of ramen," said the one who had received the coupon while gazing at the boy.

"It's hasn't expired yet!! See??" Naruto, rather brusquely, took the coupon from the mans' hands.

"That's enough boy! Get our of here! Even though your son or not from Arashi you won't be permitted to do something like that!" The man ordered angrily as his two other side men grabbed Naruto with their corresponding side arm.

"What!? Hey! What are you doing!?" Naruto struggled as his mind tried to balance sense to reality. Both bigger men took the argue-mouthed boy as he was soon tossed out from the humble tiny ramen bar.

"Ouchh.." simply mumbled Naruto as he had landed roughly on the ground, a confused yet angered expression as shown from all angles.

"Sheesh…"

"What has happened to the entire village!?" No doubt about it, that voice was from the only one she could recognize in the whole village, in its' current state.

"Naruto!" Sohee devised an arguing Naruto towards the ramen bar he so liked.

Naruto suddenly stopped from his anger and confused mode and turned quickly to a surprised one, he quickly turned his head to face a running Sohee as she slightly lifted her hand for greetings.

"Sohee-chan!" he stood with a more tranquil face as Sohee stopped near Naruto and gasped slightly for air, she had been looking for him.

Sohee's mind rushed, the fact of seeing Naruto after so much event in her own village made somehow clear to understand their current state, Naruto's reaction when seeing him just made her visualize more.

"Sight Naruto, what's up with the village?" She asked not exactly hoping for a direct answer. She knew well that, knowing of not deducing wouldn't make much of difference head on, yet, it was the only and best option to guide in one center and fundamental point.

"Yeah, I noticed something different to," added Naruto as both young nins were soon in the dimension of thought.

"At any rate, let's find somewhere peaceful to talk before I go insane, I think I might understand…" Sohee calmly said as her voice trailed of with the gentle yet familiar wind of Konoha.

"Wait, so, you are saying this is the past of Konoha," Naruto's words were responded with the quick nod of the older teen.

"That you were attacked by anbus by a really stupid thing," Sohee's nod.

"You were saved by a guy similar to me," a nod.

"Probably the fourth hokage?" It was, lastly, responded with the quick obedient nod of the dark eyed girl.

"…" Naruto approached his closed eyes because of hard thinking to the wide blinking girl as this one moved her head slightly back.

"Hmmm…" Naruto opened his big blue eyes, now inches from the backing up Sohee as this one did not hide blinking expression.

"…That's strange," Naruto finally said as his concentration focused on the wondering girl.

"What's strange? If you're referring by the current place we are…" "It's not like you to be lying in this kinds of things, well, even though you never do lie," Naruto observed the mid pissed teen.

"Maybe because I am not lying!? Anyway, that's what I concluded, see it yourself, there are only 3 hokage faces carved on the mountain side!" Sohee shook her head and turned from Naruto.

"Adding to that, something had happened when wanting to escape from the Akatsuki…" Sohee ventured through her memories.

"I just end up remembering grabbing you and escaping from them. Now, having you, we should head to Tsunade-sama…" she paused in faint voice.

"Sohee-chan…" Naruto suddenly interrupted. Sohee quickly turned to face him again. "What is it?"

A grumble was heard from Naruto's stomach; probably it was to be heard much near places.

Sohee showed a surprised face that soon vanished and fainted into a kind smile. She took from a small pocket a thin bag; her quickly glanced at the content inside and closed her eyes in a rather satisfied manner.

"You're lucky I worked at Ino's flower shop,"

**Pretty short one. Please review!! I'll write next chapter.**


	5. Landing

_**Fifth Chapter**__**: -----Landing-----**_

"Well, the dumplings haven't changed that much from the present," Sohee said as she lazily raised her head and stretched her arms while walking on par with her friend.

"Yeah, so, we are heading to Tsunade-bachan's office?" Asked Naruto as this one made his arms fold and his hands join at the back of his blonde hair.

"Yup, though, it's probably not going to be Tsunade waiting for us," Sohee sighed slightly and raised her eyes to the sky.

"Ok then! If Tsunade-bachan isn't there, I'll believe all what you said," Naruto said with a rather big grin.

"Sheesh, if it was an option… Naruto," She suddenly said and stopped making her partner stop as well with his gaze towards the black haired girl.

"Sohee?" Naruto turned to face what she had being looking at. His face instantly sparked of astonishment and surprise, his blue eyes widened as if they weren't looking clearly.

"No way…" They faced the mountain side of the carved faces of the hokages. Sohee, rather serious and somber, did not change face or fell in surprise.

"Soldiers are surely waiting to ambush the second squad," Finished a tall blonde young man as he straightly stood with his anbu attire.

"I see, very well Arashi, I believe it is your free afternoon," the third hokage turned from his window while continuing inhaling from his pipe to face Arashi.

"Hai," he calmly answered.

"Well then," the old man (even till then) exhaled from his pipe as his gaze upon the young man. "You are free to go," he said finally with a small smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama…" Arashi turned towards the door and walked in slow pace.

"Do you have something troubling you, Arashi?" The hokage asked as the blonde stopped in surprised action.

"To tell the truth, I do have something in mind, to be precise, someone…"

"Hey Sohee-chan... do you think…" The blonde faced a rather big and thick tree whose one and flexible branch was tided up with a thick rope onto a hard solid metal bar from the street.

"Yeah! Probably it's kinda dangerous but," Sohee's hands grasped tightly and pulled the thick rope to tighten over the branch she was on, to finish the last touch of her constructive idea, "it's the best option we could have!" She said as she wiped much of her sweat over her brow.

Pretty near from the red structure of the hokage, the two teens gambled much of ideas till leading to what we can see now. There stood the gazing Naruto upon the bended thick branch with Sohee on top, a thick rope tide firmly on to that branch as the other end was tide up to a metal bar near by.

"Finally!" She stretched and raised her view to see her friend, standing and watching.

"I know we can't enter the place by the door but," he gazed once again at his friends project, "it doesn't mean being shot out from a branch I the only option!" Naruto said, as his friend made hand signals of calling.

"So, we are ready, c'mon, I'll give you the signal and you just cut the rope for me to just fly across and land on the hokages' office," she said, rather…secure.

"…You and your wacky ideas…" Naruto walked towards his friend and stood beside the rope, taking out his kunai.

"Right then, remember this is our last opportunity, we won't have more good trees as this one. She said as she postured to find a good stance, her head right towards the last window on top.

"Sigh She won't listen to me now," Naruto slightly sighed as he prepared his kunai over the rope.

"I'll tell you… Man, this is really kinda dangerous but well…" Sohee changed into a serious and sharp expression as Naruto tried to be like wise.

"3-2-1, now!-" "You kids what are you doing!?" "Wha-" "Damn" Naruto instantly cut the rope as he quickly lowered his kunai sending, almost in the instant of a flash, Sohee on air in inconsiderable speed.

"What on earth!?" One of the arriving anbus saw such action and looked at the flying girl.

"Ok kid, you'll come with us and explain everything," said the other arriving anbu as Naruto automatically raised his kunai in defending posture.

"I hope… Sohee's going to be alright…." He said in low voice.

"Whooaaa!!" Sohee had no time to think of the incident that made her fly or the voices that had arrived, much less of what Naruto must be facing right now, she was darting across the sky and hoping for her own good, for her precise eyes towards the main office and cabin had not gone wrong…

"I hope…"

"…I see…" ventured towards a moment of silence and thought, the third hokage joined his hands and crossed fingers, slightly lowering his head.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for you concern, but, if you suggest me to observe for a short while such girl I won't deny," Bowed the mannered Arashi as this one closed his eyes in respect.

"Very well Arashi, I believe you are most aware of this girl you so say," the third got up from his seat and turned to face the wide window, "I will see what is necessary," added the third as the young blonde man shortly nodded.

"If you excuse me Hokage-sama," the anbu respectfully stepped back and turned to leave the office.

"Arashi," The calm voice of third called again making the blonde stop and turn to face his authority.

"I must say it has intrigued me as well," added the hokage. "Lastly hear what I have to say," Arashi nodded in respect.

"Ok…Seems like I'll land on the office…" Her breath stopped as her heart skipped, she was going in high speed.

"Well, a broken glass is payable…" Her heart pounded in deep rhythm, she knew well that she had to have quick reflexes to break the glass in time.

Her eyes quickly devised two people inside the office, apart from the probable hokage it wasn't clear to see.

She was now arriving; her right hand held firmly the sharp kunai as her body slightly changed position in raiding form.

"Now!"

"Hokage-sama, I will take charge head on," Said Arashi as his eyes not stray from his superior.

"Very well, you are free to-" "!!" Both attentions were immediately taken by such near human figure to the hard window. The blonde rose quickly feet towards the now, beside girl.

"Whoaaaa!!!!" Sohee was brusquely interrupted by a sudden familiar face right in front of her.

"You!-" Both, less then half of a second alarmed their sudden greeting as both sharp kunais met in an instant. It was then, in a flash, appeared against the opposite wall of the "raided" window, a blonde anbu with his back against the cemented wall, his lower body seated casually on the hard floor and, in his arms, an unfamiliar black haired girl whose eyes lost track within sudden misunderstanding.

_**Please review for me to write next chapter!! Opinions and other are happily accepted as well.**_


End file.
